Sasuke Uzumaki (Naruto Fukkgatri)
This is an adaptation of Sasuke Uchiha using info from both the fanon version and the Narutopedia version and is adapted for my own usage in my stories. Another Inprotant Notice: This Article is also a fanon basedon a fanon. Meaning that the information found in this article is not entirely based or found in Blue Fire Touches the Lightning, or Blue Eyes Behind Demon Masks. This Is just merly a redo of my Sasuke Uchiha Character, So it still fits the fannon policy. Another Warning: This character may be considered overpowered by some and therefore will only be usedat the request of other authors, or in the personal works of the Owner. The way of the Avenger has been lead into light by the Savior of this world. - AlphaMightyena (To Naruto Uzumaki) "To be hated because of something beyond your controll, to have watched the person clocest to you kill everyone you loved, to be tortured to the brink of insanity. These are just a few of the many tragic things that happened in my past life. But thats what it is, the past. I have a loving village, friends, family, and even you! Honestly, you are the best friend a person could ask for. But enough with this phliophser shit. Lets get a bowl of ramen!" Sasuke Uzumaki (うちはナルト, Uzumaki Sasuke) who was orginly Uchiha Sasuke, a gennin Kohona shinobi who is the last member of the Uchiha Clan, a S-Ranked missing-nin who was part of Akatsuki that later became an International Criminal. Howerver, in the events of [[Naruto: Fukkgatari|'Naruto: Fukkgatari']], certian events cause him to be raised by Naruto Uzumaki. He is the series anti-hero, a shinobi, the second Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tailed Wolf, a Shinigami-Hollow hybrid, and a Chunin-ranked member of Tsuashiyuki who is Baraen Fuma's partner in Team Kiseki. Plot History Background Sasuke Uchiha is the last member of the noble Uchiha clan of Konohagakure. During his childhood his brother Itachi Uchiha had assassinated his whole entire clan which caused Sasuke to harbor a deep hatred for him. He was shown as a highly skilled ninja, in his Konoha days, who possessed the Sharingan. He was first seen being placed on Team 7 were after they compleated a great amount of simple missions, were given a C-Ranked one. Howerver, the mission turned out to be more diffcult then expected and almost fell at his battle with Haku. Satsfied with thier sucess on thier a-Ranked Mission, Kakashi decided to enter them in the Chunin exams. During the second stage located in the Forest of Death, he was confronted with Orochimaru, one of the three Legendary Sannin. Orochimaru wanted Sasuke's Sharingan for his own so he gave him the Curse Mark in order for Sasuke to seek him for power. In the finial round, he fought against Gaara but was interrupted due to the village being under attack by Orochimaru, Sunagakure, and Otogakure ninja. After the invasion Sasuke was confronted by the Sound Four (Orochimaru's personal guards) and left Konoha. He went with them to meet up with Orochimaru, during that time he was sealed within a coffin while he was in a comma like state (due to the drug he used to progress his curse mark to level 2). When Naruto learned of his disappearance from the village from Sakura, he formed a squad consisting of Neji, Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru to find him. Later on after Sasuke was released from the coffin (while Naruto was fighting off Kimimaro) he escaped to the Valley of the End though Naruto managed to track him down. They fought a huge battle but in the end Sasuke won then disappeared. Two years later rumors of Sasuke being seen began to surface. Sasuke had been training with Orochimaru the last two and a half years with Orochimaru. Sasuke had confronted Naruto a few times during Shippuden. During Part II he managed to "kill" Orochimaru while Orochimaru was trying to posses his body (more like suppress him). He formed the organization of Hebi (Snake) which consisted of Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu. Sasuke fought with Deidara of the Akatsuki shortly after the group had been formed and he managed to win (though Manda was killed in the process). At the Uchiha compound he fought a tough battle with his older brother Itachi. It was a long battle consisting of genjutsu and much more including Itachi using all three Mangekyou Sharingan techniques. In the end Sasuke won and Itachi died though Zetsu commented that Itachi was possibly injured before the battle. After the battle Sasuke collapsed in a near death state but managed to revived by Madara Uchiha (under the guise of Tobi). Madara told him about Itachi's horrible past as well as the evil past of the Uchiha clan itself. Hearing this Sasuke heeded Madara's words and ended up turning team Snake into team Hawk as a sign of change. But in order for him to complete the destruction of Konohagakure, he must first capture the Eight-Tails host. After a short search they found him and started a battle. The capture attempt got off to a bad start, as Killer Bee easily defeats both Suigetsu and Jugo and easily gains the upper hand against Sasuke by mortally wounding him with many blades to the chest. Sasuke grows concern for his teammates as they barely escape Kirābī's wrath. Sasuke then activates Mangekyou Sharingan and casts Amaterasu at the Eight-Tailed Kirābī which knocks him out, "Hawk" then proceeds to capture him. Sasuke later fights the Raikage and Mizukage at the Kage Summit. After a large battle, he is beaten but saved by Madara. Karin later heals him as he prepares to fight and Kill Danzo for revenge. Danzo manages to escape Sasuke's wrath by using Igzani and gloats about Itachi while doing so. After a finial clash, Danzo thought he won, but this was proved false as Sasuke had used a genjustu to fool him. After escapeing Danzo's last attempt to kill him, Sasuke states that he is going to Kohona, though Madara warns him not to be reckless. He later meets up with his former team mates and almost kills Sakura, but Naruto comes to the rescue. Getting tired with his former friends, Sasuke tells them about his pleasure of revenge and crime for killing Danzo. Later after suffering from blindness, he asks Madara to transplant Itachi's eyes into him. Madara agrees but then tells Sasuke he will need a while to recuperate from the operation. A while later just before the Fourth Great Shinobi World War starts, Sasuke is seen recovering from his inguries. He then marches off to battle with Naruto. Current Time It has been a total of six months sence Sasuke has left the comforts of Otogakure, after compleating the Tsuahiyuki Massacare. But under some Appearence In Naruto Fukkgatari, Sasuke's appearence changed due to the effects of the clan adoption justu used on him. He has blue eyes and the wisker markings, and skin complexion, similar to Naruto. Sasuke has howerver, kept his raven colored hair and hairstyle. But after being exposed to the Hygokau, Sasuke's hair turns blueish black with a blonde tint, and his eyes become a mixture of both blue and green. Even though he changes outfits mutiple times throughout the series, Sasuke nearly wears the same theme of clothing he did in the orginal Naruto, what is diffrent is that he sports a theme similar to Naruto: his clothes are orange colored. When he becomes a Seiju, Sasuke paints his fingernails and toenails purple and green, and switches from an orange colored to a purple colored forehead protector. He also wears the Seiju-Robe, but underneath this, he wears a jumpsuit similar to Naruto in Shippuden. Howerver, the top is more of a flak jacket and is moastly white but with an orange outline. On the back of it, Sasuke has the symbols of the Uchiha, Uzumaki, Tenth Division of Tsuahiyuki, and the symbol of Tsuahiyuki itself with that one being the biggest and in the middle with the others surronding it. His pants are orange with a black and white outline. Sasuke also has a purple rope tied around his waist. His Zanpackto, Fukgenza, is on his back in constant-release shikai, it has a strap attatched to it to keep it firmly in place. The strap is also connected to his rope-belt. Sasuke also sports the same goggles Naruto, Konaharumu and his team wore before becomming gennin as a way to hide is Ryukagan. Personailty Even reborn, Sasuke has showed that he had stayed true to his original personality; being lonely, somewhat arrogant, unintrested in relationships, and extremely prideful and loyal to his adpoted clan. Like Naruto howerver, Sasuke is hyperactive when talking about certian subjects, and wanting to become the Seiju-Commander and take over Tushiyuki some day. While still having a lust for revenge, he vows he will never let it controll his life and destiny. After taking the pososion of Seiju, he became a rather laid-back character who spends much of his time asleep. He is not particularly interested in whatever is going on around him, one of his notions is putting small things that are unimportant first expecialy in battle, such as that fighting will cause him to miss dinner or a nap, and that if he is bothered while doing any of these things, it had better be for a good reason. When he is interested in battle, he has an odd sence of honor when fighting. During battle, Sasuke is extremely arrogant with his opponents, telling them what they should have done, then attacking them viciously as well as unnecessarily using extremely powerful moves. He does not like to be underestimated, and becomes greatly annoyed once he is. Sasuke normaly likes to show off during fights; he often lets enemies know that he is proud of his power, as he has worked very hard for it. He became annoyed if he was interrupted for whatever reason while trying to strike a pose. When the situation called for it, however, Sasuke could become extremely serious. He could also be quite perceptive in a calm, collected manner, analyzing his opponent's moves and properly choosing how to counter them. Powers and Abilities As the Seiju-Commander of Tsuashiyuki, and Jinchuriki of the Jyuubi, Sasuke is an extremely powerful ninja, capable of overwhelming the entire Team Zuko all by himself, and has had his skills praised by several characters, including his father, and Azien himself. After the first timeskip, Sasuke's potential is developed, he has proven himself more than a match agist many, and in the few battles he was involved in, he could defeat the likes of Roboracoon, Tigerstar Tallonsman, Xion, Grimmy, and Stayfon Muhso who are all S-Class Members of the Avengers. Howerver, dispite this, Most of Sasuke's abilities are still unknown. He is one of three people to have been called the Rokudou Sennin and is widely regarded as one of the most gifted characters in history. It can also be said that in every one of his battles, Sasuke's true strength is never displayed, either because of his fear of losing controll over the Jyuubi, or his dislike for killing. General Genius Intellect: Sasuke is established as a genius, even by the Eigth Division of Tusahiyuki standards at the series' start, excelling at all that he does and finding little difficulty in more challenging tasks. While his intellgence is often downplayed and lesser loocked uphon in his abilities, Sasuke has shown a great deal of using it. His intellgence allows him to create a series of back-up plans instantly when something doesn't go his way. Sasuke also has a forgin dementor, able to deciper some of the hardest puzzles known to the world. This intellgence has also been displayed into him creating techniques, and inventing various items. Combined with the Ryukagan, Sasuke was able to create a B-Ranked ninjustu and use it effortlessly in a matter of seconds. But even without his Kage Bushin or his Ryukagan, Sasuke seems to have an astounding growth rate; according to Kisuke Uahara it takes Sasuke half the time then normal to master techniques. Immense Energy Reserves: 'Even without the Ten-Tails, Sasuke's chakra reserve is naturaly high, partialy due to him gaining the heirtage of the Uzumaki, or four times the avrage amount of chakra then regular shinobi. Sasuke's chakra is often called dark and foul; moreso than moast Tailed Beast. His chakra is is a dark blue/blood-red color, and when unleashing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible and manifest itself in the shape of his hollow mask. Dispite this, Sasuke's reserves are still equal to Kenpachi Zarkari, Ichigo Kurosaki and Naruto Uzumaki unless he taps into the Ten-Tails power. 'Master Taijustu Combantant: Sasuke is very adept in taijutsu, which, after learning the Uchaite fighting style, and combined with his impressive speed, allows him to effectively catch his opponents off guard and evade attacks. Infact, moast of his fighting style in Part II mainly relies on his speed and the new addition of his chokuto, to which he has demonstrated masterful swordsmanship. Highly perceptive Combantant: During fights, he easily observes his opponent and accurately sees through their abilities without losing his calm state, then he correctly chooses the most effective means and ninjutsu to counter them. Also, his resolution enables him to pick strategies in which he requires getting hurt in order to defeat the enemy, thereby showing tremendous endurance and willpower. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While the actual level of his swordmanship is unknown, he has been praised by Suijustu Hozuki, Killer B and Mifune, and defeated several samurai, who all are highly trained in the art of Kenjustu. Aside from his initial training with Orochimaru, he is basically on a "learn as you go" training regimen thus his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. Shinobi Powers and Abilities Ninjustu Mastery: Sasuke primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, of which he has a vast arsenal due to his Ryukagan. With this arsenal, he can attack or defend against his opponents in numerous manners. One thing Sasuke has a habit of doing is mimicking Naruto's style of attack, such as using numerous Shadow Clones in his strategy; be it Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, or for training. After regaing some of his memories, Sasuke had developed the Sentori, or a combonation of both the Rasengan and Chidori. He also has knowlege of the summoning technique and is seen summoning mutiple creatures due to the Rinn'egan's power of unlimted summoning contracts. These include pegasus and snakes the latter of which learing Hebijustu from. Also, due to having the Ryukagan, Sasuke is a skilled user in Nature Transformation, with him being able to use all six eleaments. Genjustu Mastery: While used less often, he has also shown to have impressive skills in genjutsu, which he can use to throw off his opponents as a set-up for stronger attacks, as well as cause a tremendous amount of mental damage. Other Shinobi Skills: Moreover, he has proven skillful in areas such as tracking, trap-making, survival, stealth, assassination, hunting, skinning, fishing, torture and interrogation, weapon forging, herbs and medicine, science, chemistry, mathmatics, history, playing instrutments as well as numerous other skills he learned from monks from him traveling as a missing-nin. Ryukagan Sasuke's main abilitly due to his heirtage is the Ryukagan (濃青イ, reptile unlimited spiral wheel). It's appearence is black colored scera, golden eyes, small blood-red diamond shaped irides, and black pupils that fill up the irides giving them a reptile appearence. The Ryukagan's abilitly grants users the abilities of all of the Five Doujustu (Sharingan, Bakuygan, Rinnegan, Taifugan, Seshogan) in exchange for the users eyesight. It should also be noted that these eyes make the user cry tears of blood. Sasuke is a master of these eyes: activating them at the age of nine and unlocking the third level just a year later. This classifies Sasuke as a master and is compared as the Sage of the Sixth paths sucessor. Infact, he had trained so much with his eyes that he had reached the stage where he could have his Ryukagan activated all the time, with minimal drain on his chakra levels. *'Soul Assimiliation:' An abilitly of Sasuke's Ryukagan that he gained once he acheived level 3. Those who look directly into the eyes of Sasuke have their souls absorbed into his eyes; this event grants Sasuke their abilities, memories and soul of that person along with thier power. The ability allows him to evolve without limit, unlike normal Espada. The user can controll the souls in a matter similar to Summoning: Impure World Ressurecon. The souls of the hosts are kept alive within the user, leaving them "still alive," in a sense (albeit suppressed). Just like any technique the Sharingan copies, the user can use souls and thier abilities freely and willingly once assimimated, but only when the eye is activated. Any bloodline limits assilimated will not be passed down into genetic code howerver. The time it takes to assilimate souls can range from seconds to a full month. The user is unable to use the Ryukagan when assilimating souls. Due to the information needed to process each soul, using this abilitly could possibly acelerate the effects of Doujustu Madness. Jinchuriki Transformations Main Article: Sasuke Uchiha's Jinchuriki Forms Due to the incident in the sealing, the Bijuu were released, and all of them were sealed inside of him. ﻿This caused the bijuu to merge into the Jyuubi (somehow the nine-tails recovered it's other half of chakra during the process), a black furred wolf with black colored chakra with a red outline. Madara developed the Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seal that was actualy a set of seals desined to hold the Jyuubi, acess it's powers and prevent it's extraction by force. Unlike other hosts, who train to gain control of their beasts, Sasuke did this during the sealing process with the aid of his Ryukagan. He therefore has access to its chakra willingly and takes on the a form of the Sage of Six Paths in his chakra shroud: showing a slightly modofied version of his seal. This shroud envelops Sasuke, but he still keeps his long ears, and ten-tails in the ordinal cloak. The cloak is transparent colored black with a thick red outline. Instead of the chakra manifesting as asidic bubbles, it releases chakra as flicks of flames. With the Ten-Tails' power under his command, Sasuke possesses atributes from all of the Tailed beasts. Aside from that, he can also partially transform into the tailed beast, or fully transform if he so desires. Dispite his controll, Sasuke seems very wary of transforming into the beast or using it's chakra, preferring his Kekkei Genkai powers to the power of the Ten-tails. Shinigami and Hollow Abilities However, since Sasuke developed an "Inner Being" (as a result from nearly becoming one while dying), the Ten-Tails and the hollow are both the source of Sasuke's power and share the same spirit body in his inner world, the stronger presence retaining more control (and overall appearance) of their body; in which case, the Hollow takes the form of a humanoid werewolf with ten tails, and a hollow mask with a strong desire to take control of Sasuke's body and power for himself. The two entities can also fuse themselves into one body, revealing a body with the Ten-Tails' chakra cloak along with some features of the Hollow's new form. Unlike the standard Arrancar howerver, Sasuke seems able to acess both a Zanpackto and Hollow mask with a resurecon, similar to Tosen. Zanpackto For the actual sprit manifestion, please see 'Fukgenza (Sprit).'' The name of Sasuke's Zanpackto is '''Fukgenza (復讐, Spanish for Vengence). Due to Sasuke nearly becomming an Arrancar, he had gained the abilities of both a hollow, and a shingami. His Zanpackto is unique, he is able to use both Shikai and Bankai, but also a resurecon as well. Also, Sasuke's zanpackto is able to generate all five eleaments, but is is also used more for melee purposes. Forcing the Gotei 13 to invent a new catagory just for Sasuke. Fukgenza's power is unlike most Zanpakutō in that it will continue to grow stronger, as it strongly represents Vengence by gaining power. With every opponent Fukgenza faces, its power continues to grow and evolve without limit. It should also be noted that like a Vizard's mask, Sasuke's Zanpackto changes small appearance details as his strength and mastery increases. Shikai: It resembles a large sized (appearing to be Sasuke's own height) black and red colored scythe that has a dragon carved around it. On the bottom it is a steel chain that connects to an iron ball. When in use, the dragon glows an errie reddish/orange color. Similar to Ichigo, due to Sasuke having a vast amount of energy, his Zanpackto stays in a constant-release state, howerver, he still had to learn his swords name to activate it. *'Shikai Special Abilitly: '''Fukgenzas power is '''Response to Change' (応答に変更, Ōtō ni Henkō). This means that Sasuke's powers change and evolve based on changes in situations, making it similar in principle to his uncle's Hanullim. It is because of this that Sasuke's Fukgenza is considered the only Situational-type Zanpakutō. **'Eleamental Minpulation:' Fukgenza is able to generate all five of the basic eleamental chakra natures. To do so, the user need only say a mental command, which produces substantial amounts of the desired element when the fan is waved. Dispite it's power, the Zanpackto consumes enormous amounts of energy when used, so much so that normal humans would die after using the tools for only a short period of time. Of corce, as the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki, this was no problem for Sasuke. *** Hi no Maki: (扇"火の巻 ,Coil of Fire) With a simple thought and gesture of Fukgenza, the user can unleash an enormous wave of intense flames at their intended target, which follows the prior motion of the fan. This technique was powerfull enough to burn 20 Adjuchas-class hollows. **'Hōfukuji Nikyūsai:' (報復時に救済, Salvation Upon Revenge) An abilitly that truely makes Sasuke's Zanpackto unique. Sasuke's blade drasticly becomes more powerfull as the fight goes on, incresing his physical capabilities by 2x for every minuite of a fight. In other words the longer the fight, the more powerfull Sasuke becomes. Howerver, the blade influences Sasuke's mental state as well; making him become more reckless, sadistac, and uncaring for his person as the fight drags on. Sasuke can potentialy kill himself if he isn't carefull. Bankai: Deiyo Fukganza '(復讐で栄誉, ''Seek Honor by Vengeance), In Bankai, Deiyo Fukganza shrinks down and becomes more sword like. The color that the dragon engraved on the scythe glowed now colors the entire Zanpackto. Just like Ichigo Kurosaki, instead of the blade creating some sort of massive creature or effect, Sasuke's Bankai becomes more compressed instead, his hair becomes longer, and his current clothing attire becomes a full segemented armor that is part of the Bankai. It is capable of protecting Sasuke from a tremendous amount of damage, attacks, and Kidou spells. *'''Bankai Special Abilitlies: As with all Bankai, Sasuke's previous abilities are incresed, thus making them even more powerfull then before. His Hofukujii Nikyusai is also enchanced; now for every minuite the fight goes on, Sasuke's abilities are incresed by 3x instead of two. Deiyo Fukganza's new abilitly allows Sasuke to manipulate and create situations. Situations are particular conditions or a set of circumstances, meaning Sasuke is capable of designing the rules between himself and his opponent(s), and all those under his spiritual power's range must abide by those conditions. It responds to Sasuke's heart, but also his mind. However, due to his inexperience, nothing much else is known about Sasuke's Bankai. **'Chakra Asorbtion:' Deiyo Fukgenza also has the abilitly to asorb a person's energy: wether it be Reistu or Chakra. The more chakra Deiyo Fukgenza gains, the bigger it starts to grow; becomming larger and heavier as well as growing scythe blades all over it's body. While the ability to absorb chakra is useful in defeating opponents, it is also beneficial to its user. Deiyo Fukgenza has the ability to transfer the chakra it has absorbed to the wielder, so it can be used to either heal the wielder's injuries or replenish their chakra reserves. This makes the wielder of this sword extremely difficult to defeat. Howerver, to asorb energy, the user must use thier own chakra. **'Poisoin:' This abilitly of Deiyo Fukgenza allows the user to scretate a deadly poision made from the energy it asorbs. The poisoin is a nerotoxin, meaning it paralises the nerves of anything unfortune enough to be cut by it. There is no antidote for this kind of poisoin, victims need artificial resperation and time to outlast the effects. Depending on how much chakra it has asorbed, Fukgenza's poisoin can kill a taget from an hour to five seconds. Ruserecon: The release command is "fight for me" (私のために戦う, Watatakau). When Released, Sasuke's hair turns from black to red and becomes long, spiky and rigid. He has golden fur covering all his body exept for the chest area (similar to the super sayian 4 form). Sasuke's clothing changes as well, he loses his shirt and gains a red cloak with a blue outline on his back, he also wears, what appears to be, samurai-like armor on his sleeves, shoulders, and legs, leaving his notably more muscular area visible. Sasuke also has canine features, such as long fox ears, thick wisker markings, teeth and claws and a long, but deadly fox-like tail. His pants and shoes are still the same. He also has a hollow hole which is in the place of his belly button. As alway's, Sasuke's strength, speed, durabilitly, healing and stanima are sigifigantly incresed. Sasuke's resurecon actualy merges his Zanpackto with his shinigami sprit. Thus Sasuke technicaly possess all the abilities of his blade just with upgrades. This forms power is so great that Azien had forbidden Sasuke from transforming as he could destroy las noches with a simple shookwave. Sasuke is classed as a Vasto-Lorde after revealing this form. Hollowification As he is also a hollow, Sasuke can assimilate hollow powers. Just as Vizard don their Hollow Masks, Sasuke dons this masked form in a very similar ripping method. Massive bursts of spiritual energy accompany the donning of the mask, which can overwhelm weaker opponents. The white mask covers the entire upper-half of his head with a cyclopean eye design, consisting of a ripple-pattern with three tomoes around the center, two of which make out the mask's eye holes. When activated, Sasuke's eyes turn from blue to orange if he is not using the Ryukagan. The amount of time Sasuke can use the mask is limited to thirty minuites at a time. After then, his mask will eathier shatter or Sasuke will have to make shadow clones and transfer thier chakra to him to buy him some more time. *'Power Augementation:' While wearing the mask, Sasuke's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in his spiritual, physical, and mental abilities, allowing him to defeat notably stronger opponets. The amount of power Sasuke recives depends upon how much of the Hollow is under his controll. Saying that, the more controll he has over his hollow, the less chance Sasuke will have subjectgating it's influence. The power of the mask is conciderable; Sasuke was able to overpower three captians and thier lutendiants at once who all had activated Bankai, without using his other abilities. **'Enchanced Chakra:' Sasuke's chakra levels become equal to that of Kenji Hiroshi, Azien (with Hoygku implanted), and many other high level characters. **'Enchanced Strength:' Sasuke's stength under the masks' influence is conciderable. Just a light punch of his hand was enough to create a crater so deep, even Kaize couldn't see the bottom. Repeatedly, he has shown clear evidenced of this strength from acts like uprooting trees and breaking through walls and fortress gates, and has a punch feared by yokai many times his size. Sasuke has also shown the ability to be able to throw enemies hundreds of times his size; he did so in "Nursing Battle of the Rival Lover" by throwing a mountain-sized green ogre. In the battle against the Noh mask, he is shown to be able to punch through solid steel, as he did while destroying the mask. **'Enchanced Speed: '''Under the influence, Sasuke's speed is so great that he is able to be on par with a lutendiant using Bankai and enchanced flash steps. Sasuke appears to regular humans as nothing more than a brief and indistinct blur. His speed is enchanced that he only needs to use taijustu and kenjustu to easily overwhelm moast of his opponets. In battle he is able to strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counterattack. He has even moved faster then the eye can see dispite wearing armor. **'Enchanced Durability': Sasuke's durability increases immensely, able to withstand several large explosions in battle and unaffected by severe blunt force trauma, able to withstand a direct blow from a wooden log that broke on contact, and unfazed by the tremendous impact of being thrown hard enough to shatter solid rock. He also possesses tremendous resistance to sharp weapons, able to withstand attacks that slice through trees. While he can be injured by more powerful shingami and Zanpackto, he appears invulnerable to most human ones, able to catch normal arrows out of the air and break steel swords with his bare hands. He is also apparently more pain restiant, as he stated he was controlling anothers body while training. **'Enchanced Techniques: While wearing the mask, Sasuke's ninjustu, genjustu, and taijustu become very powerfull; to the point of seriously harming a foe. Even the speed and range of them are incresed. * '''Hollow Summoning: Sasuke appears to be able to summon Hollows by whistling. The summoned hollows will fight for him, they are then immediately given a soul burial. Where they go depends on what they have done in life. *'Bala:' This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Sasuke has a red Bala, and it is powerful enough to instantly kill ten seated officers at once. *'Cero: '''Sasuke has been shown shooting Cero from his fingers, or hands with excessively destructive power. His cero can be charged and fired relatively fast and is a blueish purple color instead of red, which is the most common color of a Cero. The force of the blast is powerful enough to overpower high-ranking Espada (like Coyote Stark and Grimmjow) and force Ichigo to don his mask just to survive it's blast. Unlike other Arrancar, he can apparently fire a Cero without a "fighting pose", meaning he can fire it without any warning from body gestures. *'Pesquisa: The Arrancar ability to sense spiritual energy. While any Arrancar can learn it, Sasuke's skill with it is good enough to tell if his targets are lying based on any fluctuations or changes of their signature. *Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from diffrent dimetions. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. *'''Mask Regeneration: '''After watching Ichigo Kurosaki, Sasuke seems to have the ability to repair vairing degrees of damage that is inflicted upon his mask. Sasuke also has the abilitly to regernate parts of his own body as well. When combined with the Ten-Tails' chakra, minor wounds such as scrapes and burns can be healed the instant they are made on him. While severe inguries such as broken bones and servered limbs need only half a minuite to fully recover from. Sasuke also has the ability to become more powerful after recovering from severe injuries. This ability, combined with his regeneration power, makes him near invincible, and can only be defeated if his entire body (right down to the cell) is completely destroyed, otherwise he will just come back, stronger than ever with each fight. List of Auspice Techniques '''Main Article: ''Sasuke's Justu List'' Stats Equipment Metal Whire: One of Sasuke's signature weapons, he is well known for his usage in the metal whires. Infact, the string reeling technique has become one of his signature moves due to his intellect and adaptability with it. He can controll mutiple weapons by using the strings, disarm foes, and even create cages to subdue the victim. Fuma Shuriken: 'One of Sasuke's other unique weapons, uasualy used in combonation with his wire strings. He has also seen using it with the shadow shuriken technique as well as charging lightning chakra through it. 'Book of Legends: Also known as the legendary myth. It is a book that was written by the worlds moast famous scientist and archeologist. Eventualy Sasuke would posses it, and read it's screats. Apparently, the book contains writing from the Nakara shrine, and thus tells of the Ten-Tails, Sage of Sixth Paths, and even the Hokyagu. [[Orb of Perim|'Orb of Perim:']] Sasuke carries a necklace with the Tsuahiyuki symbol on his neck. He states that this is a symbol of trust and heirtage, impling that whoever wears this jewl is the sucessor to the Tsuahiyuki. Besides this fact, the jewl is also shown to be an automatic Gigai that can be activated or disactivated at any time. Howerver, after the Invasion of Arrancar arc, the necklace is also a Fullbring; granting Sasuke the use of his shinigami and hollow abilities. Backstage Pass My version of Sasuke here is a sort of redemption. I like the character, obviously, and I wondered how Naruto would accept having to re-raise his rival. Sasuke here is powerfull, but he also resembles the human eleament of growing strong by protecting, redemption uphon starting a new life (literly), and the human weakness of grudges and hatered. While not being the greatest fashion expert in the world, Sasuke's clothing are based on the jumpsuits that I wore when I was in middle school. His personailty is shown that he seems like a cold, emotionless asshole to everyone, but to his friends (and Tusahiyuki) he is an amazing, friendly, hyperactive, multi-talented friend everyone would love to have. Hopefully, my version of Sasuke will make everyone like him too. Quotes (To Baraen) "Will you shutup?! I'd said I'll protect you!" (To Fukganza) "It's meaningless to just fight. It's meaningless to just kill. It's meaningless to just live...I want to WIN, Damnit!" (To Roboracoon) "Look at you, you've already released, and you call yourself an arrancar! You're a disgrase to the name." (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "These people are more then commrades, they are my family! I don't give a shit about what they have done! I will kill you if you lay one finger on them!" (To Ichigo about Azien)'' "Well, what can I say, he's my master and I am his moast powerfull follower. Thats all there is to that."'' (To Baraen) "Well, I've alway's liked the type of woman who could kick my ass any day at anytime." Triva -According to Armaldo, Sasuke's aspect of death is hatered. -Sasuke is one of the very few people to wear a Zanpackto on thier back. -Sasuke still doesn't address anyone with honorifics at the end of their names like "Armaldo-sensei" or "Dante-sama", (even as a child) something the Japanese would consider very insulting or rude. -Sasuke is one of four people to be exposed to the Hogyoku and had his appearence or abilities changed as a result. -Unlike many protoginist or anti-heroes, Sasuke's personailties or goals do not change throughout the series. -It has ben noted many times that Sasuke is like the counterpart of Ichigo. Even moreso than Naruto, howerver Sasuke is the moast similar to Ichigo in terms of personailtly and fighting style. -According to the Fanon Databook; *Sasuke's hobbies are training, taking walks, sleeping, and watering plants. *Sasuke's favorite foods are tamatoes, his least is anything bitter or other kinds of vegetables. *Sasuke's favorite colors are orange, green, and purple. His least is brown and yellow. *Sasuke wishes to fight Grimmjow, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Naruto Uzumaki. *Sasuke's hero is Naruto Uzumaki. *Sasuke has been on a total of 53 missions 14 D-Rank, 20 C-Rank, 11 B-Rank, 6 A-Rank, and 2 S-Rank. *Sasuke's favorite word is "revenge" (Monfo), his favorite phrase is "when the going gets tough, the though start kicking ass" . ﻿